Tactimon
Character Synopsis A soldier Digimon that possesses a powerful sword called Jatetsufujin-maru. Within the sword it is sealed a sinister power, strong enough to break a star in two, so unsheathe the sword mean the destruction of a star. In addition, Tactimon draws his sword fights without, yet is capable of exhibiting a menacing destructive power. The Jatetsufujin-maru, a sword of such great power, is a sword that can not be handled by anyone. From that point, it is easy enough to understand the true power of Tactimon. Even more than his merit as a soldier, he stands out in the field with strategic plans that can even be classified as "pure genius, as if from a source," so the real credit Tactimon is not physical strength but pure genius. When Tactimon directs an armed the end is already decided, and in fact, there is a saying that "victory is already decided before the battle." Because of the various plans that thought, when Tactimon leaves the battlefield you are already guaranteed their full advantage. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C | 2-C Verse: Digimon Xros Wars Name: Tactimon Gender: Male Age: Probably in his late 1000s at the least (on par with Royal Knights in experience) Classification: Unknown Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, can create towers which prevent dimension crossing, Earth Manipulation, Can resurrect the dead, Can create destructive shock waves, Can focus energy in his sword and project it towards an enemy, Can fire energy blasts from the guns on his back, Master Swordsman | Gravity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Can negate Regeneration Destructive Ability: Universe level+ (Can duel Royal Knight level opponents like Omegamon and Ulforceveedramon on even ground) | Universe level+ (Vastly superior to his sealed form, can casually break 108 zones in the Digital World) Speed: Infinite (Comparable to Lilithmon) | Infinite Lifting Ability: Likely Universal via power-scaling | Higher Striking Ability: Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Considered to be one of Bagramon's strongest commanders, even when including the likes of Demon Lord class Digimon like Lilithmon) Stamina: High, can duel powerful opponents like Omegamon and Ulforceveedramon for long periods of time. Range: Extended Melee Range (several meters) with his sword, Tens of meters with projectiles, several kilometers with earthquakes Intelligence: *Tactimon is considered to be one of the greatest commanders and tacticians amongst Digimon, so much so that it is thought that even the largest-scale battles are already decided when Tactimon is at the helm, even when compared to the Royal Knights' tactician Leopardmon. *He is also incredibly skilled with a blade, being able to match experienced swordsmen like Omegamon and Ulforceveedramon on even ground and easily overwhelmed Team Xros Heart in their first encounter. Weaknesses: He keeps Jasetsufujinmaru sealed, limiting his power until he feels he has found a worthy opponent Versions: Sealed | Unsealed Other Attributes List of Equipment: His sword Jatsetsufujin-maru (Snake Sealed In a Sword by God in Iron) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Earth Shaker' (壱の太刀 Ichi-no-Tachi, lit. "First Tachi"): Stabs the ground once with the Sword of Storms, generating an earthquake. *'Tectonic Tremor' (弐の太刀 Ni-no-Tachi, lit. "Second Tachi"): Stabs the ground twice with the Sword of Storms, awakening one hundred dead warriors. *'Earth Hammer' (参の太刀 San-no-Tachi, lit. "Third Tachi"): Stabs the ground thrice with the Sword of Storms, collapsing the surrounding land with a shock wave. *'San-no-Tachi Kai: Chitsuikaku' (三の太刀・改・地鎚閣 lit. "Third Tachi Revision: Earth-Hammering Tower"): Stabs the ground thrice with the Sword of Storms, exploding the surrounding land. *'Ultimate Tactic' (死の太刀 Shi-no-Tachi, lit. "Death Tachi"): Coalesces all of his energy into the Sword of Storms and slashes downward. *'Go-no-Tachi: Goryounaku' (悟の太刀・五稜郭 lit. "Enlightenment Tachi: Five-sided Fortification"): Slashes with the Sword of Storms five times, generating deadly shockwaves. *'Mu-no-Tachi: Rikudourin'ne' (無の太刀・六道輪廻? lit. "Nothingness Tachi: Six-realms Saṃsāra"): Slashes with the Sword of Storms six times, generating a massive vortex. *'Primary Tactic' (タネガシマ Tanegashima): Flips the gun-muzzles on his back at the opponent, then fires an immense destructive blast. *'Penetrating Blast' (鬼神突 Kishintotsu, lit. "Wild God's Thrust"): Thrusts the Sword of Storms at the opponent with incredible force. *'Hoshiwari' (星割り lit. "Star Splitter") *'Tenshukaku' (天守閣? lit. "Castle Keep"): Thrusts the Sword of Storms into the ground, creating a small mountain range Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Swordsmen Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco Bandai Category:Villains Category:Weapons Master Category:Samurai Category:Tier 2